


How you said hello

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia, and for a brief few seconds you realize why being dead isn't so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you said hello

**Author's Note:**

> I know its super short but this is my very first time trying this cite out other than fanfiction, I hope you like it :)

How you said Hello

You are a sad little sight you are.

You walk down the streets of the evening night through the town in which you onced loved. You’re steps are small, and even through the crowds of people that are around, you will always fall silent. It feels depressing being dead…Like the old picture that are probably gone by now in your former home, you stay the same, just the little fragment of time in which your life is now frozen. 

Everyone else on the hand is much different. All your…”friends” have aged and prospered in life. Getting jobs, developing romances, living life… All of that. And like a wilting flower, everyone has basically, forgotten about you: your name, your face, even who you ar- well were. They all forgot to notice the little fragment, everyone does...actually not “everyone” 

By your old grave, there stood a familiar hunched over figure. He got taller now...much taller than when he was when you were alive. He seems to have brought flowers and laid them down in neat fashion. On closer inspection they were your favorite flowers, honeysuckles. His hair was much longer too, and he had on different, and nicer clothes too. He always had a hidden gentle side, when he wanted it to be seen. 

You quietly walk over to greet him even though he might not notice you know at first. He had appeared to to be humming one of your favorite songs as indicated when you got next to him. You’d love to hear his voice: it was dark, husky, and rich when he sang. The song was “How to Save a life” 

He was at your favorite part of the song when you reached your arms around his waist and joined in harmony “ How to Save a life….” 

He pauses to place his hand on your much smaller ones. It has been awhile since you felt anything warm, what with your current state of being dead, everything else feels cold all the time. 

“Thanks for think of me” You say sincerely


End file.
